Ties That Bind
by ice-woman
Summary: Takes place around book 7. Revolves around Serena coping with her feelings for Stanton.
1. Default Chapter

Serena sighed as she gazed out the window of her Chemistry class.  She drowned out the sound of her teacher's voice and watched the wind blow the leaves around the campus outside.  She blinked as she saw a familiar looking La Brea pull up to the side of the street.  Her eyes grew wide as she watched the driver open his door and step out.  The man turned to face the school, and her hope fell when she saw his short red hair and green eyes.  She had never seen him before.

         She quickly scooped up her books when she realized people were leaving the classroom, not even remembering hearing the bell.  She walked down the hallway to her locker where she grabbed her cello and leather jacket.  She slipped it on over top of her red halter top and low rise jeans with celtic symbols embroided on them.  She slammed her locker shut, disappointed that she hadn't seen Stanton.

         Stanton.  That name was all that had filled her head for the past few months.  She wasn't quite sure why though.  She loved him and he had betrayed her dispite how hard she kept trying to change him.  He was who he was and she was who she was.  A Follower and a Goddess...a deadly combination.  It was as simple as that.  Even if she had forgiven him this time, what about the next time?  Or the time after that?  She had done the right thing.  

         Then why couldn't she let go?  She had herself convinced she no longer loved him.  He had hurt her too much, how could she?  But she could feel the doubt rising in the midst of everything she thought she was sure of.

         "Hey chica," a familiar voice called.

         "Hey Jimena," Serena remarked, turning around to face her best friend.

         "What's wrong?" Jimena asked, suddenly aware that something was bothering her friend.

         "Nothing," she lied.  "Bad day.  You know how it is.  All this homework, plus cello practice, and lessons at UCLA."

         Jimena shook her head and sighed.  "I don't know how ya do it all.  You just need some time to relax.  We should go dancing tonight."

         Serena smiled.  "No, too much to do.  But, let's go grab a bite.  I'm starved."

         "Someone mention food?" a voice perked up.

         Serena and Jimena both turned to see Catty and Vanessa.

         "You know Catty," Vanessa said.  "Always hungry."

         "You guy in?" Jimena asked the two.

         "Yeah!" Catty remarked, answering for the both of them.  "Wait...where's Tianna?  We should invite her too."

         Serena had to catch herself from laughing as she sensed Vanessa's envy toward Tianna.  She and Catty had become good friends, and she knew Vanessa resented her for that.

         Vanessa looked at Serena, and blushed, knowing Serena had read her mind again.  

         "There she is!" Jimena remarked, pointing to Tianna.  She was sporting a blue tank top and hip hugging baggy jeans that showed off her tan midriff.

         "Hey!" Tianna called, once she realized the girls were signaling her.  She kissed Derek goodbye as she walked over to them, her skateboard tucked under her arm.  "What's up?"

         "We're all gonna get something to eat," Catty explained.

         "Yeah," Serena said.  Then unable to resist herself, "Vanessa wanted to know if you'd like to come along."

         "Really?" Tianna asked.  She and Vanessa had never really seen eye to eye before.  "Sure, let's go."

         The girls laughed and gabbed as they walked off campus and climbed into Jimena's car.  Minutes later they were on their way inside a new coffee shop called "The Buzz."  They quickly seated themselves and checked out the menu.  

         "And what can I get you?" the waiter asked them.  He had to be about their age with straight jet black hair and deep blue eyes.  

         "We still need a few more minutes," Vanessa said, looking over her menu.

         "Okay," he said.  "I'll be..."  He paused as he stared at Serena.  "Hey, Serena," he replied smiling.

         Serena turned upon hearing her name and looked up at the waiter.  "Oh, Zack hey," she said.  "We...we have chem. together, right?"

         "Yeah," he said grinning.  "Tough class, huh?"

         "Not really," she said, nonchalantly.

         "Yeah, well, maybe you could help me with it sometime," he said.  "I'm not doing too well in that class."

         "Yeah, well I'm not much of a tuitor," she replied.

         "Well then, maybe we could go out for ice cream one time," he said.  "Maybe tonight?" he added hopefully.

         "I don't really feel like ice cream," she said.

         "Well, you don't have to have ice cream you know," he said.

         "Look, I'm extremely busy tonight," she said.

         "I got it," Zack said, quickly turning and walking away, his face bright red with embaressment.

         "Geez Serena, could you be any more vicious?" Catty asked.  "All the poor guy wanted to do was take you out.  He likes you and you just shot him down like that."     

         "Well, like I said I don't feel like ice cream."

         "You could have been a little nicer," Vanessa said.  "You embaressed him."

         "He'll get over it," Serena yelled.

         "What's gotten into you?" Jimena asked, glaring at her friend.

         "Nothing, I'm fine!" she remarked.

         Vanessa squinted at her for a moment.  "It's Stanton, isn't it?"

         "No, Vanessa it is not Stanton, and you do not know it all, because if you did, you'd see that there was absolutely nothing bothering me!" she shouted.

         "Chill, Serena," Jimena remarked.

         "Yeah, she was just concerned," Tianna replied.

         "Oh shut up, Tianna," Serena snapped, getting up.  "And don't stick up for Vanessa.  She doesn't even like you!"

         Without another word to her awe-struck friends, Serena jumped up and ran out of the coffee shop.  She walked faster and faster, anger building up inside of her.  She didn't know where she was walking to, let alone why she was so mad.  Her friends were only worried about her.  She knew that.  She was just so tired of them accusing her of still wanting Stanton to come back.  She didn't, and she had told them that time and time again.  Whatever she had felt when she was with him was gone now.  He betrayed her and she moved on.

         She glanced around her surroundings when she felt a cold chill down her spine.  She had run all the way to the beach.  She sat down at the edge of the sand, tossing her shoes of and letting the water splash onto her feet.  She sat there for minutes, then hours, just watching the waves rush over her.  As the sky dimmed and the sun lowered, she climbed to her feet, ready to go home.  She needed to call Jimena and apologize.  She carried her shoes in her hand as she began to walk away.

         She felt rain drizzle down on her as she walked along the beach, the drops pounding down harder and harder.  She saw flashes of lightening along the water, and knew they were in for a storm.  She watched as lightening lit up the sky over the wall along the sand.  She saw a figure standing there as the lightening ripped across the horizen, knocking a tree over.  

         Serena quickly climbed up the stone wall, hoping whomever it was who she had seen was all right.  "Hello!" she called.  "Are you okay?"  She searched along the ground for a few minutes but found no sign that anyone had been there.  She threw her shoes on quickly and ran along the edge of the wall as the lightening struck once more.  

         She felt her moon amulet burning against her skin, and she stopped and gazed at it.  It was growing brightly, but there was no sign of any evil presence around.  Another shiver ran up her spine and she decided to keep running.  As another lightening bolt flashed, she heard a loud crack.  She turned just in time to see a large tree falling down right over her.

TBC

Feedback's appreciated


	2. Cold Hopes

Serena screamed as she looked up at the tree. She tried to move but it was almost as if her feet were glued to the ground.  
  
"Serena!" a voice called.  
  
Serena had no time to look. She cringed as she waited for the hit. She felt someone grab her. Her head hit the ground. Everything went black.  
  
  
  
Serena quickly shot up in her bead. Her head was throbbing and her heart was racing. She had had the worst dream. She threw the covers off of her and gasped when she saw her clothes. They were tattered and frayed and still slightly damp. It wasn't a dream. But then how…  
  
She turned to her nightstand and flicked on her lamp. She looked around. No one was in her room. It didn't make sense…how could someone get her inside of her house without…  
  
Then it hit her. Stanton. It had to be. But why would he save her. He had chosen his destiny. He chose evil over her. So why would he save her now? It didn't add up.  
  
She looked at her clock. 11:08. She couldn't wait. She had to know. She needed to understand why. She quickly peeled of her ripped clothes and threw on jeans and a tee shirt. She shoved her shoes on her feet as she tiptoed quietly out the door. Collin was a light sleeper, and she couldn't risk waking him. She moved slowly and swiftly down the stairs to her front door. She quietly walked outside and shut it with a soft thud.  
  
She stood on the sidewalk for a few minutes. She didn't have a clue where to go. She had no idea where Stanton would be. The only place she could think of going to was the Dungeon. She thought about it for a moment. She knew how dangerous it was for her to risk exposing herself like that. Not to mention if Cassandra or any other Followers she knew were in the mood to cause trouble.  
  
She sighed. She had to go…it was her only shot.  
  
She quickly ran through the streets, splashing through the mud and the puddles that the rain had left behind. She slowed down as she reached the murky building, hesitating, not quite sure she was up to doing this.  
  
Swallowing all her fears and doubts, she walked into the building and ambled down the stairs. The music was blasting and all around people were dancing and drinking. She pushed her way through the crowd, gazing around for any signs of Stanton.  
  
"Watch it!" somebody snapped at her as she banged into her.  
  
"Oh, sorry…I…" she stopped as she realized who she had bumped into.  
  
"Well, well, well," Cassandra remarked. "If it isn't another wretched goddess. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm…" she began. She didn't want Cassandra to know she was looking for Stanton. She knew enough about Cassandra to know that if she told her, she'd think something was going on between the two of them again. And then she'd have to deal with Cassandra's jealous wrath.  
  
Cassandra frowned and pushed Serena away from her. "He doesn't want you anymore," she smirked.  
  
Serena paused for a moment, confused. Then she remembered that Cassandra could read her mind. "Just tell me where he is," she demanded.  
  
"No," Cassandra said. "He's mine now. She doesn't want you around."  
  
Serena was surprised at how much the words stung her. Was he really with Cassandra? She couldn't even imagine it. He wouldn't do that to her. No… Not that she cared or anything. As far as she was concerned his life was his business and he life was hers. So why couldn't she convince herself that was true?  
  
"Get lost goddess," Cassandra spat.  
  
Not in the mood to fight, Serena turned away from Cassandra and headed back up the stairs. As she reached the door to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the voice asked.  
  
"I…" Serena turned around. She wasn't quite sure what to say.  
  
"Come on," the voice said, as they both stepped out of the building onto the sidewalk.  
  
Serena stared at him for a while, speechless. Finally she regained her composure. "Why?" she asked him.  
  
"Why what?" Stanton asked.  
  
"Tonight," she said. "You…you saved me."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of his eye. She had forgotten how good looking her was. Standing there in all black he looked better than she had ever remembered.  
  
"It's just…" she began, choosing her words carefully. "I mean, just out of the blue you're rescuing me and…how did you know I was even there?"  
  
"I just knew," he said.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"I was following you," he said casually.  
  
She remembered how she had looked for the figure that she had seen on the wall. "That was you?" she asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"But…I…why…" she rambled on not knowing what to say or even what she wanted to say. She looked up at him again and then turned and walked away.  
  
"I still love you Serena," he said, catching up with her.  
  
"No," she said, shaking her head as she continued walking.  
  
"Serena," he remarked.  
  
"No damn it!" she remarked, stopping. "Don't do this to me, not now."  
  
"Why'd you look for me?" he asked.  
  
"Because I…I don't know, I just did okay," she replied.  
  
"You're lying," he said. "I love you Serena, and I know you still love me."  
  
"So what if I do," she said. "That still doesn't change things. You're still a Follower, Stanton. You're evil. You chose evil over me."  
  
"No Serena I chose evil for you," he said. "If I hadn't received my powers again then I…"  
  
"I know, then you wouldn't have been able to save me," she said. "But it still doesn't matter because we can't be together anyway."  
  
"I'm not all evil you know," he said.  
  
She shot him a disbelieving look.  
  
"It's true," he said. "If I were evil I wouldn't be able to love."  
  
"You're lying," she said.  
  
"No," he replied. "I'm not."  
  
"What…what do you want me to say Stanton?" she asked. "Do you want me to say I love you too and then we can make up and continue being miserable? I can't…I won't do it again…and…I can't trust you anymore."  
  
"Serena, please…" he pleaded.  
  
"Goodbye Stanton," she remarked turning away from him. "Don't be too upset. I mean what with Cassandra and all."  
  
Stanton stood there stunned by both her words and the coldness in her voice.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	3. Reasons Withheld

"Hey," Serena said, sitting down on the school steps with her friends. The other four all turned and looked at each other. They weren't sure what to expect from her after her mood yesterday.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Jimena asked, breaking the silence. She pointed to the cut above Serena's left eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, uh, that was nothing," she said. "I was at the beach when the storm hit last night, and I fell and hit my head on a rock. No big deal."  
  
"I don't know," Catty said, leaning down to examine the cut. "It looks pretty painful."  
  
"No, it's fine, really," she insisted. She paused for a moment, noticing everyone's tension towards her. "Look," she began. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just having a really bad day and…I'm sorry."  
  
"It's cool," Jimena said.  
  
"Yeah," Vanessa agreed.  
  
"Totally," Tianna replied.  
  
Serena smiled. "Okay, as long as we're still friends."  
  
"Chica, there is nothing humanly possible you could do that would force me not to be friends with you," Jimena said grinning at her friend. Serena grinned back at her. "Come on," Jimena said getting up. "I have to swing by my locker before the bell rings."  
  
"Bye," Vanessa, Catty, and Tianna called to the two as they left.  
  
Serena waved to them as she hopped up the steps behind Jimena. She followed Jimena down the hall for a few steps before she realized Jimena's locker was at the other end of the building.  
  
"Hey," Serena said stopping. "What's up?"  
  
"Where'd you go last night?" Jimena asked, turning around to face her.  
  
"I told you, the beach," she repeated, confused.  
  
"What time did you get home?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know…I guess around seven," she replied.  
  
"Wrong," Jimena said. "Think harder."  
  
Serena sighed. "Look, I'm not really sure of the time, I just came in and I was tired so I went to bed, what's the big deal?"  
  
"I went looking for you at your house after you left the café," Jimena said. "You weren't there, so I waited for you with Collin. It was around nine when I left, and Collin called saying you were in your bed sleeping, but you never even came in the door! Be real with me Serena. Come on."  
  
Serena bit her lip. "Fine," she said. "I went to the beach. I was there for a while when it started to rain. And…I thought I saw someone on the wall. So I went up there, but the figure was gone. I was getting ready to leave when the lightening struck a tree nearby. I don't really know exactly what happened then. Maybe I hit my head or something, but the next thing I knew, I was in my bed."  
  
Jimena raised an eyebrow, signaling for her to continue.  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"I know there's more to the story than that," Jimena said.  
  
"Oh do you?"  
  
"Please, Serena, we're best friends. I know you inside and out. And I know that you wouldn't just go back to sleep after that happened to you. You'd go figure it out. And, since you didn't call me all freaked out because something totally unexplainable happened to you, it probably involves a certain someone whom I don't like."  
  
"Well, that could be half the school," Serena said, teasing her.  
  
"I meant Stanton," Jimena remarked.  
  
"Okay," Serena said, letting out a frustrated sigh. "You're right, it was Stanton."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what?" she asked. "I found him, I talked to him, that's it."  
  
"How'd he know you were at the beach?" Jimena asked.  
  
"He followed me," she said.  
  
"But why did he…" Jimena began as the bell rang.  
  
"Oops, out of time," Serena said, grabbing her cello. "Gotta go."  
  
Jimena sighed as Serena walked away.  
  
  
  
Jimena walked out of the bathroom and looked at her watch. She wasn't in the mood to head back to Geometry. She began walking down the hallway slower and slower, trying to waste as much time as possible. She strummed her nails on the lockers as she walked by, humming a song to herself.  
  
"Jimena."  
  
Jimena stood there for a second before turning around. She came face to face with Stanton. She quickly crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked agitated.  
  
"It's about Serena," he said.  
  
"Look, leave her alone, okay?" Jimena remarked. "She doesn't want to be bothered with you anymore. Just stop hurting her by popping in and out of her life."  
  
He stood there for a minute not saying anything.  
  
Jimena groaned. "Okay, so you saved her life. And, I guess I'm sort of grateful to you or whatever, but that doesn't give you the right to just come in here and…"  
  
"Serena's in trouble," he said quickly. He was running out of patience, and he had no time to waste sitting here and listening to Jimena lecture him.  
  
"What?" she asked suddenly. "Why…how…who?" She looked to him to answer her questions.  
  
"I don't know exactly," he said. "I've heard talk. But the Atrox wants her for some reason. I don't know the details. I figured it'd be best to let you know. Have you…have you seen anything? Any premonitions or…"  
  
"Look, we're not friends," she said. "Now I appreciate the information, but we're on opposite sides, and I'm not telling you a thing."  
  
"Understandable," he said, turning and walking away. "I'll tell you if I hear anything else."  
  
Jimena watched him leave for a minute, then finally sucking up her pride, chased after him. "Stanton wait!" she called.  
  
He turned around and faced her, almost as if he had expected her to come after him. "Yes?"  
  
"Look, I…" she began, not quite sure what to say. "Serena's my best friend. And I would do anything for her. And you…well, I'm not quite sure why, but she seems to have this thing for you and… I don't know what's going on with you two, but if you ever hurt her…"  
  
"I know," he said. "You'll kill me right?"  
  
She glared at him for mocking her. "I'm serious."  
  
"I know," he said, turning away once more.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" she asked, as he walked away. "I mean, you could at least control the Atrox before because you were an invitus, but why…why'd you go back?"  
  
"I had to," he said.  
  
"But why?" she asked. "It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"No explanation will be able to make you understand," he said, disappearing into the shadows as he walked.  
  
TBC 


End file.
